sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Bomb
"Time Bomb" is the sixth episode of Sailor Moon and the sixth episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 18, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Jedite tells Queen Beryl that people expend a lot of energy while under stress or pressed for time, and uses this to gather energy by speeding it up. While going window shopping, Serena and Amy check out a clock store which is having a big sale. Serena wants to buy a clock that resembles Luna, but doesn't have enough money with her (as she spent most of it at the arcade). Amy says she can pick up Serena and take her to school. When Serena gets home, her mother has gotten her the clock that looks like Luna, though Luna says it looks nothing like her. She has also gotten one for Serena's father to get him to work on time. At nighttime, the clocks activate, as they have been charged with dark energy as part of Jedite's plan. Luna discovers this. Next day, when Amy comes to pick up Serena, she discovers that Serena has already gone to school. Serena's father rushes off to work. Everyone is in a rush to get things done (Melvin saying he'll miss his snail-watching club, and he's the only member). Miss Haruna has four dates planned so she cancels the class. Luna runs up to Amy with the alarm clock and creates a computer for her. They realize that the clocks are affecting the flow of time. In the meantime, cars are crashing into each other and people are getting injured, and Jedite is collecting a lot of energy. The woman who sells the clocks is really Jedite's servant Ramwoir. After a bus driver crashes a bus that Serena is on, Amy and Luna tell Serena about what the Negaverse is doing. Serena and Amy transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic to make a hole in the door the she and Sailor Mercury enter, but it closes before Luna can enter. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury confront Ramwoir, and follow her into a time warp. Ramwoir temporarily shrinks Sailor Moon down to a younger size. Once they find Ramwoir, she freezes them in time. Just then, Tuxedo Mask, who has already entered the clock store, throws a rose at the main clock (that is the entrance to the time warp), damaging it and causing Ramwoir's spell to wear off. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Moon destroys Ramwoir with Moon Tiara Magic. The entire clock store disappears, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury appear where it was. Later, Serena and Molly head for a 2 for 1 sale at the shoe store. Sailor Says :Serena: I like to do things fast and get them over with, like homework. But that’s where you make mistakes. Patience doesn’t come easy, I know. :Amy: 'Slow down take your time and do it with care. It takes less time to do it right than doing it fast and having to go back and do it again. :'Luna: So when are you going to apply this principle to your eating habits. :Serena: Laugh Slow down eating? You’ve got to be kidding. Laugh Mmm. Notes *First appearance of Sailor Mercury's Mini-Data Computer and VR Goggles *First and last appearance of Negamonster Ramwoir. Category:Sailor Moon episodes